This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Administrative Core The Administrative Core provides the umbrella for effective operation of the COBRE program. Nearly every activity is coordinated from this Core. The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide an efficient and effective organizational structure in which to ensure good management, integration and oversight of the Cardiovascular COBRE program. The Administration Core provides supervision and guidance to each junior investigator in relation to programmatic development and financial management and provides the platform for the scientific mentoring plan.